Lost Time, New Life
by krusavana
Summary: A/N: New Version of Familiarity Forgotten..Kakashi wakes in a hospital with a strange case of amnesia however with this the one he had forgotten who he presumed dead for many years was now the one looking for her pack. Can Iruka stop Kakashi from leaving?
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

AN: just so everyone knows I don't own this anime nor its characters. This story is pure fantasy and is made for the enjoyment of the readers.

Kizumi: or at least that's how reality plays it, in truth every fan want to own their own sexy ninja's.

Kisumi: isn't that the truth but sadly enough I don't have that much talent to create such wonderful beings.

Kizumi: ok get on with it already! You talk too much….

Remembrance

"_KAKASHI! "_ The young boy heard his sensei holler amidst the clouds of blazing demons fire leaching off the one and only Kyuubi. His teacher and beloved person raced toward him as the dazed young boy is almost crushed by a burning tree that was collapsing. Said boy had just taken a flying lesson from marking said demons left paw. He could feel the man's tough and warmth as he was held protectively close, he could also feel the man's weight as if he were truly there and the battle was in total reality at that very moment. Soon it lifted; while his teacher the yondime checked for further injuries to his pubesint pupil, finding none she sighed and rushed back to the battle field. Seconds lapsed, then Kakashi was alone, his friend s dead, teacher missing in action; the only things left were the memories of his loved ones drifting, like moving pictures in slow motion walking away from him and waving goodbye as if it was only a short time they would be gone from his sight. Kakashi stood and chased after them begging them to slow down and wait for the young boy to catch up so they could all go together, stretching his hand out to grab hold of cloth. In sight it was a hand of a boy but with a blink it became the hand of an older more experienced shonabi, now scared and bitterly cold, it was covered in calices and thin lines from age now and forever more to show the world. The now older Kakashi knew it was only ghosts that he was chasing; however he couldn't stop himself from running after them, his hand almost able to close around Obito's arm sleeve his last step had him falling down a dark hole that his friends had crossed like it wasn't even there. But now he was falling faster and faster, in mid fall he wiped himself around to find his friends and sensei had gathered around the spot he had fallen through like it was something that should have been utterly impossible. Rin had her hand stretch down into the whole but now it was too late and too far to reach it from when he was. Then with another blink they were gone, the only thing that was left was the cold distinct darkness that wrapped itself around him.

In the distance a bird chirped merrily along in the warm sunshine that was filling his closed eyes opening them slightly the sunshine splashed the bland white wash walls with a maraud of colors making the bleak hospital room seem more inviting than it really was. Residing now in this room was the baffled Jonin laced with as many bandages as he had dogs and weapons, his aches, pains and pounding head where enough to pull and groan of annoyance from his raw throat. _"Was I yelling in my sleep again?"_ The thought had barely rolled from his thought when the door to his room slides open, someone's footsteps cut across the floor quickly to where Kakashi was lying on the floor.

"Hataka- san, you'll catch your death if you continue to stay on the floor like that, then what would the Hokage do if you did pass off from such a simple thing?" the words were soft but the voice was scolding him just the same, the same voice he believed to belong to the Hokage's first student Shizune. Only when her hand touched Kakashis arm did the silver haired man open his eyes, his body acting out of written reflex that had been placed there from his time in the ANBU Corp; it had taken a few moments for Kakashi to release the poor girls arm from behind her back his face turned apologetic as she handed him a glass of fresh water she had brought with her. The man sighed heavily while lying back on his sterile bed trying to recall how on earth he had managed to whined up back in the hospital, though there was a slight problem he couldn't remember anything after he had taken his mission from the daimyo. Since it was Shizune that was tending to him he figured it was fine to inquire his information from her.

"Shizune- san, would you mind explaining how I managed to be in this bed when I am supposed to be out on my mission right now?" The Brunet just stared at him in total disbelief; shock ran over him as she walked back from the door after reclosing it, a blur of questions raining from her mouth a mile a minute, before her last few questions ran off her tong she was checking his pupils with a medical light, first the right side then the left, making sure both where reacting normally. During which time Kakashi kept silent till the last possible moment he answered all questions in order until he reached the last one, it was then that Kakashi fully realized that something was truly wrong. He, the famous copy Ninja in all his pride and glory of his village, couldn't for the life of him remember the Hokages name, or which number coincided with that particular name either. Now Kakashi was starting to doubt himself then Shizune place her hands on either of his shoulders to force him to face her determination to get that answer.

"Kakashi-san, tell me who the current Hokage is?" once again the silver haired jonin couldn't speak the name since it wasn't there, not on the tip of his tong and not nudging in the back of his head like a pain in the neck. "I'm sorry but I don't remember that person's name; however I can remember yours and you methodic footsteps Shizune, as well as the things you have asked me and a few others. Except from the time that I received my orders to the point when I wake up here, it's like I never left for my mission."The poor man had no clue what to do with himself anymore, his students where gone and on their own now under the teachings of others and didn't have the time to even visit with him. He started doing more and more odd jobs for his regular shift and extra ANBU shifts to fill his free time, even going so far as to do simple jobs for to daimyo and the Hokage, so why of all time did the damn name seem to elude him every time he tired to remember it. Kakashi never even realized that Shizune had left the room to report her findings to give her report; although it wasn't actually Shizune who had entered Kakashi's room at all. No in fact she looked nothing like the independent women Kakashi had supposedly seen in the room; actually it was a redheaded intern medic-nin doing her rounds when she had heard him screaming in his sleep.

Minutes, which felt like hours, slipped slowly by as the now slightly depressed copy ninja stared out of his room window watching people go by on their way to whatever place it was they needed to be, it wasn't long till his door was sliding open again only this time with an audible accompaniment of many footsteps resounding from either two or three people and them carrying something his way. The last set of footprints stopped just inside the door and closed it with a quite click, then continued to grow closer and louder and the all approached at the same time. Kakashi never even bothered to turn around not trusting his senses anymore than what was outside the window nor was he able to trust anything his mind remembered of other faces in pain of not being able to see past the facade or even not recognizing someone who might even be important to either the village or maybe even him. So he just continued to stare out the window and waited for them to speak instead.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how are you feeling today, it's good to see that your awake now." The voice came from his left was annoying but seemed to be more mature than the last time he heard the boy speak, though still as excitable as ever. Replying with a fine seemed more than accurate to the question but his eyes never left the shining window; the person to his right spoke next and with this voice Kakashi noted that it was also a man's voice however he was older but seemed to have the emotional control of a young girl who was berating a friend over something stupid.

"What in hell do you mean fine! It has been basically a week since they found you in the woods inside a tree trunk… barely alive from the extent of your wounds and the amount of chakra you over used again! Though now your acting like you can't even spare a passing glance to people who were worried sick about you… it's like we are complete strangers with the way your acting!" The third person directly behind Kakashi must have been holding the second man back if the dancing steps crossing the laminate was anything to go by.

"Iruka-sensei please, try to calm down, and Naruto put that damn kunai away before I do it for you, and you know I will kick your ass if that happens… Iruka-sensei I'm sure Kakashi-sensei has his reasons for being so cold at the moment. He is probably still tired and in a great deal of pain right now also so this sort of reaction is normal from people who have almost died." This one was female and seemed to have a calmer and sharper mind than the other two in the room, she also knew when questions shouldn't be asked and when it was fine that they be asked also, though the worry was still evident in her tones.

Kisumi: well this is all I can write for now, yes my other stories will be updated soon but I've kind of hit a stump with them right now so please forgive me!!!!!!

Kizumi: like they would, it's been months since you last updated them! You hate it when there is not any updates to you fav manga online right… so don't expect them to forgive you so easily chipy

Iruka: oh just get on with it already; look forward to the next chapter tomorrow. Kay ^_^

Kisumi, Kizumi: Yeppers well nighty night all we need sleep to get ova this flu bug haha


	2. Chapter 2: Time of the Lost Sister!

**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is a break in the series of "Lost time, New Love"! Hope everyone isn't mad at me for not updating everything for so long, things kind of came up unexpectedly. And the fact that I lost my notes for this story so for a while things are going to be winged out quite a bit. Please don't shoot me!

**Kisumi:** Yay I'll get a rifle for those who want to hunt or maybe I should just go look for those bunnies now.

**Kizumi: **Yeah too much crap is being thrown this way with weather and college apps to be filled out… *glares at Kisumi with daggers and a stack of papers in hand* by the way, here is a major twist to this story, but you'll have to read to understand all. Iruka if you please ^_^

**Iruka:** they don't own any Characters/ scenes/ or titles named or songs in this piece of pure fiction…. Readers please enjoy! Credit all goes to the creators of everything listed above NOT Kisumi or Kizumi or even krusavana-sama thank you.

Time of the Lost,

Sister?

How many years has it been since I came to this desolate place with nothing but the ability to fight and my first name? Rozalin, that's it; that's all I know. I have no blood family, no friends and no country or even home to belong to, because I have no memory of anything like that. I was found just outside of a small town and the village elder decided to take me in as his own, not knowing anything about me or where I was from, he only ever said "it's fine, it doesn't matter what is in your past so long as you can enjoy the present my dear." However there is no such thing as being able to enjoy the present especially when the country you're in just had many of their own lost to war when the sound villages ninja attacked and left nothing behind. Except for me. The only reason I survived was because I was hidden from sight and sound in a dark solid room I could hear everything outside but they couldn't hear me; it was one of the elders' special talents.

Time passed and I figured it was fine to come out for food, but no one was around anymore; all that was left were blood smears on the walls and floor as bodies must have been dragged out. For a young girl at that time I should've been horrified to see all that blood, although instead it seemed familiar like I had seen this kind of mass destruction before and more than once in that short life time. So once again I was alone with nothing left for me, deciding to press forward like the elder taught me I moved west till I found a border town 3 days from where I had lived in my small village. I made sure to take elders stash of weapons with me in case I ran into those sound guys again, I learned many things in the towns one room school but it was only the basics of knowledge out there. Before I left the town I was able to find everyone's bodies and buried them with whatever was available to me. "I'll get stronger one day and bring back the head of those who murdered you all. But for now I must leave you all, I hope you can forgive me when I come back." That was my promise to the towns folk but for gramps I made him a different vow along with my other one "you don't have to worry about me gramps, I'll find my memories and then I'll come back and tell you all about myself, and yes I'll enjoy the present when that day finally comes. Ok, oh and thank you for everything you've done until now. "

Pulling my head out of the only memories that I knew of since id been with the elder, I noticed I had reached a gate where the border petrol was yelling at me to halt but I hadn't heard them till now that one was right in front of me and I was falling to the ground hard. The person was tall and his build suggested he was male but I didn't care. I had to find a new home so I could train and get revenge for everyone back in the town. Glaring up at the man in front of me I stood and made to move past him. "Whoa there little girl, and just where do u think you're going with all those weapons your carrying? To the black smith in Konoha, or are you going to sell them at the market?" at his words of selling my precious persons last items, I lost my temper and my control. I round house kicked the man who was bending over to get a better look at me and he fell to the ground holding his left side of his face, "How dare you even suggest that I sell gramps's things for money when I need them to get back at my towns murders. I don't care who you are or where I am going so long as I can get strong and kill those sound bastards for taking my only home that I have ever remembered you dip shit!"

In an instant I finished talking I was surrounded but many people wearing masks of animals; their body language told me that if I moved they would not hesitate to kill me. So I sat down and curled into a ball with my knees to my chest and glaring at the ground anger seeping out from every pore on my body. "I won't forgive anyone who gets in my way, I have to find gramps killer and nothing is going to stop me" I grumbled into my skin loud enough so those around me would hear it, to my surprise I was lifted into the air by skinny but strong tanned arms and put over the persons shoulder. Not a word was spoken but I could feel muscles move and then a nod from the person that was holding me, I didn't like staring at some persons butt so I kicked and squirmed a lot till they almost dropped me. Instead he put me on the ground where I managed to earned a growl out of the monkey masked person and with being able to get a good look at him, I figured he was male not only cuz of his build but also his voice was deep. Glaring up at him I stood up and folded my arms across my chest.

"Your ass isn't that interesting to look at ya know, I may be small but I know how to hold my own in a fight, I think… in truth I don't know who I am or where I am from. All I know is that 4 years ago a small village elder found me in the woods all beaten to hell! I only know my name and there is no way I'm going to tell a stranger like you or that pigheaded ass over there. My town was destroyed by some guys with a forehead protector with a musical note one it meaning they were sound ninja's! My gramps hid me so that I wouldn't be killed too. So unless you have a way to help me get stronger and find my memories leave me alone you stupid monkey face arse!" turning away from him I looked down and walked out of the little circle heading once again for the village called Konoha. As the pig head suggested I was going. "_Why in hells hound did I just blurt everything about myself out to a total stranger like that stupid monkey faced guy? I am sooooo stupid!"_ As embarrassed as I was I didn't slow my pace while walking westward, only to be stopped by that same tanned hand while being picked up by my collar of my shirt one of the nice mothers made just for me.

"Hold it right there little miss." It was the monkey faced man as he picked me up and turned me around in his hand "first of all you should have said so in the first place who you are not just your reason for coming here. Its proper edict to introduce yourself before you asks others their name. Is it not?" I could only nod at his inquiry feeling even more embarrassed then before. "Well, now that that is out of the way we will take you to our villages Hokage, he will know what to do with a little trouble maker like you and he will also probably help you with your memories as well. Plus if you are in rolled into the academy you will get stronger and learn more control. Sound good?" Although I really didn't have much choice in the matter as I was already being carried that way by the monkey faced man who still had my shirt collar, I kicked him again doing a back flip this time instead of normal kid like kicking cuz it got me on the ground again and I ran. As fast at my stupid short legs would carry me into the trees and bushes, considering my size I shouldn't have been very fast but I was; however that isn't always a good thing because you can't always see when the ground ends a cliff begins.

Which is where I had ended up finding Shadow, a young wolf pup walking back and forth beside his dead mother and father, it seemed he had no siblings either cuz no other pups where around as I sat myself up since I landed on my back. Shadow took a defensive stance against me probably thinking I was gonna hurt him, but all I did was fall over exhausted from hunger and falling off that stupid cliff. When I heard him whine like he was right beside me I opened an eye and he licked my face just a bit then backed off as I started to get up. I heard small rocks tumble from the side and I grabbed Shadow and ran as fast as I could, I wasn't going to be caught by anyone ever again. My train of thought stopped at that moment because it was almost as if at the gate wasn't the first time I had been handled like that, oh well that's not something I needed to think about at this point in time because I had to get away from the ones now chasing me at that very moment and the little black pup didn't really seem to like being alone either. Besides if he really wanted to this little black pup would stay with me then we wouldn't be alone, either of us and I told him so as I ran with him in my arms. He licked my chin in response knowing that I didn't want to be heard by anything that made those rocks fall, I ran as far as I could making sure to start west at one point, only stopping when it got dark and I found us a cozy old hallowed out tree for us to sleep, nice an safe from anything around us. I was a bit scared because I knew I wasn't safe out in the woods but I had no choice in having to stop and sleep Shadow was tired and so was I, nothing left to do but sleep and continue on in the morning; although Shadow did snuggle up next to me before I fell into a deep sleep.

I had a strange dream it was full of screams and people crying, running away from something that was chasing them down and eating them, it's the same dream I've had since gramps found me and brought me to his place. But I did have a good dream once when gramps told me a story it was about a young girl like me but she lived in a nice big house, like a mansion and it was all fenced in. I had a beautiful mother who had long sun kissed blond hair and my father was tall and debonair like handsome with moon like silver hair, since I had both colors in my hair, and I had a big brother who also like our father had silver hair that shown elegantly in the summer sun. However now that I'm in the woods my nice peaceful story gets blurred with my night mare, my mother dies and all I have left is my big brother and father, even though father left a lot on missions for our country we were still family. Then brother takes me out to play at a park while he talks to his friends, I know he likes his female friend and likes to joke around with his male friend, I never see any faces not brothers not fathers, no ones. That was always ok it was just a story back then, as brother talks to his friends a new boy with his hair in a ponytail comes into the park and starts to talk with brother and his friends; then someone with cold hands covered with light armor grabs me. I scream and brother turns around but by then we were already in the trees and ka-niisan was long far behind us.

I wake with a start when the morning sun hits my face, I was shaking from the dream and Shadow was nudging me hand while whimpering at me. I must have screamed when I was sleeping, I pat his head to let him know I was alright and as I got up he knew it was time to move on again. While we traveled I started to think about my dream, my big brother now had a name which was something I at least had to go on now. Except it's going to take time to figure out the rest, Ka-kun can't be his full name, I must find clues to the rest of my dream no matter what it takes or how long it takes I will find him. Also it seemed strange that in my dream I said that my father went out on missions, _could that mean my father was a ninja or maybe even my whole family was. Ugh stupid haze is starting to really hurt again._ Gramps did always say that if I ever started to know names and faces I should hold onto them since they might really be memories that are seeping through the haze of my mind turns out he was probably right after all. However there is only one way to find out if it was a dream or not, get strong and beat the information out of people!

So I will train everyday but first we got to get to that village, it's going to take at least another week going around all those annoying people in masks but that's fine gives me more time to think and train what my body already knows I may only be 6yrs old but I know that I can fight just as good as any adult… "Wait! I'm 6years old, Shadow I just remembered how old I am this is great! It's one more clue as to who I am or who I used to be, ha-ha awesome!" Shadow just looked at me like I had gone nuts, and when I thought about it, it really did sound like I was crazy.

Days and nights passed while Shadow an I pressed forward, nothing more came from my dreams as to who I was just the same one each night, faceless people and that man taking me away from my family at the park. I began to hate this dream but I stopped screaming and waking Shadow up after about 5 or 6 days, and then finally we reached a clearing where a bunch of kids were practicing with who I guessed to be their teacher. It must have been a field trip or something cuz all the kids were smiling and laughing every time someone missed the target. Unfortunately I didn't realize that the bush we were hiding in was near a target so when one came flying at us I shrieked and fell back with a thud as it hit the ground. I picked it up when I noticed it had hit shadow's paw, throwing it as hard as I could back to the young boy who had missed as I stood up while holding the little pup carefully so I didn't hurt him any more than he was already. Glaring at the people in the clearing the teacher saw that I was just a kid and lowered his weapon, I felt a pain in my chest as my pride was just cut by his actions; that stupid teacher thought I was no threat because I was a child, I knew, cuz it was written all over his face just like an open book. _Wait why am I offended by him knowing I'm just a kid, it's a normal reaction but I can't leave things the way they are, that brat over there hurt my only friend/family._

I placed Shadow down on a bed of leaves that had fallen when I moved harshly to throw the kunai, "wait here for a couple moments ok Shadow? I'll be right back when I take back my pride that man just hurt." Smiling as Shadow thumped his tail against the leaves and ground I stood, starting to walk towards the ignorant man these kids called sensei; I picked up a kunai as I went gaining speed from a slow walk to an outright sprint towards the man. His speed wasn't fast enough as I charged head on towards him, though he did manage to block my stab he didn't block my fist that connected to his gut.

He pulled back and gathered his students behind him as he stood to serve like a shield probably thinking I was gonna harm them brats or something… wow adults are easy to read… Sighing I pointed my kunai at him "you're the one I want, not those brats cowering behind you old man… you're the one who hurt my pride! And now u must atone for it damn it!" practically growling the last few words I took a step forward only to be stopped by some kid in a mask just like those stupid others at the gate. I fell back wards with a grunt as a sword was pointed at me. My gaze turned icy at the sight of the cold hard metal but when I flicked my sight toward the person holding the offending object, my jaw dropped slightly. He had silver hair peeping out in all directions from his mask but it looked as if he was wearing another one underneath it, my head was starting to hurt real bad as I kept looking, so much so that tears started to run down my face. I growled at him one last time then took off to get Shadow and leave this forsaken place once and for all… there is no way possible that gramps could have been right about my brother having silver hair like that kid, it was just a coincidence nothing more nothing less. All people from ninja villages must be like those other guys who killed gramps and the towns' folk, no matter what I won't join them ever! Even if it means I can't get stronger for a while, that's fine by me… hearing a whimper from Shadow I stopped and looked at him. His paw was really badly hurt and he needed to see a doctor soon before infection set in, Shadow is the only one I got so I started heading back to that clearing only to find everyone gone.

"Che, hang on Shadow I'll get you help ok buddy." I noticed that the grass was made like a path with fresh foot prints all along it, perfect now I can just fallow this an get help for Shadow. Today is going in circles and not getting me anywhere really; I sighed heavily and trudged forward for a while fallowing the footsteps as best I could till I reached a huge house with a lot of dogs growling as I exited the forest. "Knock it off! I need help, my friend is hurt and I don't know have the supplies to help him. So let me through you dumb dogs!" There was a sliding of a door and I looked over to see a tall scruffy lady standing with a medical kit in her hands glowering at me with ice cold killer intent. Upon seeing I was a kid she didn't even relax one iota of a muscle, stalking through the crowd of mangy dogs not taking their eyes off of Shadow and me, she reminded me of one of the men back in the village of mist that hated to even come near me when I was crying from the sever amounts of pain from their so called training. _More bits of information nothing the was really concrete and its starting to irritate me to no end, but at least I now know where all my moves that my body knew came from, those stupid bastards that kidnapped me when I was just 3years old!_ My thoughts wandered back to the boy who had stopped me from going after that teacher again, it was shocking at how cold the mask was but what scared me even more was that messy hair of his, he couldn't be any older the 8years years of age and already he was wearing that porcelain mask. Knocked from my thoughts by the medical kit hitting me in the forehead I noticed that the scraggy women was right in front of me, stepping back in a hesitant manor I reached up for the kit but it was pulled away just before my fingers reached it.

I glared up at the women with a striking amount of intensity that she raised an eyebrow and held out her hand for her to see Shadows paw; I was appalled that she figured that I was incapable of taking care of a cut with a simple medical kit. Who did she think she was taking me for an idiot! And I voiced my opinion of her actions loud enough for any number of people to hear.

"Who do yo_u_ think you are, I know how to bandage an injured paw just fine, all I need is the supplies. Now if you don't mind, I will be using that kit. Thank you very much miss scraggy lady." With that all said and out of the way I snatched the case from her hand and sat down in front of her with the black pup in my lap.

"Well I'll be damned. You demand help from people only to tell them to back off and call the person who was going to help you harsh names. Heh you remind me of my husband Ibiki down right stubborn to the core and hates having outside help." The scraggy lady smiled softly and I couldn't help but smile back when I looked up and gave her the medical kit back. "My your so fast at that where did you learn to be so fast, I bet your mother must be proud to have a wonderfully skilled young girl-"

"I don't know I don't have a mother or any family that I can remember. But thank you for saying that." I had cut the lady off from her ramblings and picked Shadow back up so he wouldn't have to walk on his hurt paw. Turning to leave I smiled brightly at the scraggy lady kind of like how I would smile at gramps "We have to go now, but hopefully we can meet again someday. Bye-bye." By the time the nice scraggy lady snapped out of her shock induced stupor I was already almost out of hearing range as the women called for me to "stop, wait a moment." But I had no intentions of doing anything of the sort since I was already on a mission to get stronger and get my memories back, first things first though and that was to make sure Shadow and I had a place to sleep that night so that he could heal and I could think on things that seemed to pop back into my head from the haze.

Months passed and l noticed that winter would soon be on it way I had grown a bit from eating all the fresh meat that Shadow and I hunted down every day while training our bodies to become in sync with each other. We would go into towns and cities managing to pick pockets and bleed people's hearts into giving us food or blankets or even a warm bed to sleep in for a few nights. But we never stayed in the same place twice always moving around to make sure no one would be able to keep tabs on us.

We did this for a few years gradually making our way around the entire fire nation till I was 9 years old almost 10. Nothing came from the haze that was the makeup of my mind but I really didn't mind anymore and Shadow never really took it as a major concern, it was only because of the wonderful black wolf that I learned to just stay in the present, not looking back but also not looking forward either. At least that was until we met him, the tall older man that gave us an offer we had no choice but to accept. An invitation to join a small group of ninjas called ROOT ANBU, the man was dangerous and if I even tried to refuse his offer then the only thing left would be death because from the roomers I'd heard of that elite group only an invitation by the head organizer was one able to be accepted and trained. They were ruthless killing machines controlled by one individual alone and sent on missions given to him by the Konohagakure's Hokage.

"Hey when are you going to get to work Ro? Or would you rather just be pulled into Danzo's office, again?" anger coursed through my veins but I hid the emotion easily with a small sniff towards the man standing over me, it was a rare day off for us all to relax and take time to meditate on our training the last few months before hand. Unfortunately that didn't excuse us from KP duty though and it was once again my night to cook dinner, taking in the cloudy sky and the furry ball of fuzz beside me, who was currently glaring and the man standing over us who irrupted our nap, I sat up contemplated what to make then smacked the furry ball of fuzz on its behind playfully and started towards the forest to make one of my favorites for tonight, roasted deer in an apple and wild berry sauce.

It took only a few hours to make and as usual our meals were silent, there was no laughing, no shouting or stories being told of the day's events just absolute quiet. Which in some ways was nice because there was no shoving and you didn't get a headache while trying to get at least one morsel of food from your plate to your mouth and not wear it instead. While other times it just felt cold so I always ate my meals in the kitchen with shadow lying right beside me, we were the best company for each other even though it broke the major number 1 rule for ROOT and always got me a good lashing, the rule of no emotional bonds, after basic training was complete and that person had finished the final assignment.

Time seemed to fade into itself and before I knew it my birthday had come up for the 28th time in my life time. My missions came and went with the wind; making me stronger but also colder; there isn't anything that I wouldn't kill, any person I wouldn't kill if told to do. So far the latest mission I've been assigned is to search for a missing ninja who hasn't returned to Konoha from his last mission, the oh-so-famous Copy-ninja and pride of Konoha Hataka Kakashi. From the files I was given on him save from a picture, _stupid bastards took the picture out of the file before I was allowed to view it. I'll make sure they have less dinner next time I cook. I mean really is how hunter like me is supposed to find my target without a basic description of the stupid ass that got himself lost on the way home._

"You smell anything yet Shadow?" I growled into the mic com, thankful I had taught shadow to speak human and he taught me wolf. Which is surprisingly slightly different from most normal domesticated dog speech?

"Yea there's a large pool of blood over here. Part of it is from our target but the rest is from the nice trail he left us to fallow." He howled so I was able to find his position rather then tell me over the radios so that anyone out there listening in could hear it. Even then I wasn't happy so I marked off falus quadrants to be on the safe side.

"So that's 22 degrees SE, 33 degrees E. Correct, old faithful pet of mine? Ha-ha," he growled at the domesticated banter that I was starting but he did bark in laughter after wards confirming me that everything was going according to plan.

"Hurry up and get your ass over to the site so we can get back home already. You can't tell me one human did this much damage on his own. I swear you would see a pack of hungry wolves eat cleaner then this massacre of goo." Shadow didn't usually sound as impressed by carnage from others, like he would bring from himself. But something was off; his tone was edged with anger and disgust, though also admiration rang in the mix as well.

I arrived to see what Shadow had been talking about, and he was right there had been a massacre in this place only it happened a very long time ago. Back when I was a little girl and live in this very village I hadn't realized when we crossed the border to here. Hadn't realized where my fucking target was heading when we fallowed his week old trail from an open field 3days ago only to wind up back to where I started from. I was back at gramps village with nothing new from my past to tell him. This wasn't fair, 21 long years of searching only to come back empty handed; anger loomed through my every pore making Shadow flinch back from its intensity, I strolled through each street checking every house, nook, and cranny to search for my target all the while my anger and frustration grew to new heights.

"Hey slow down, I can't find him if your sent is everywhere, which it already seems to be. Ro, where are we and why are you so pissed off for fucks sake?" I stopped and looked at Shadow his voice bringing me back down from the peak I was willing to jump off of when we found this shit head.

"This is my home village where my gramps and everyone died to protect me from Sounds Ninjas when I was a little kid. Funny thing is only 3 days after I met you and learned the true meaning of gramps teachings 'don't worry about the past or the future, just enjoy what you have today that is why it is called the present,' strange how only now after he's gone was I able to actually see what he meant."

There was only one house left to check, it was at the end of the road before the street turned to go towards the market place. Gramps house had fresh blood on the old stains and a small hand print only just barley smeared beside the door, placing my hand next to it seemed to make everything that happened here completely unreal and that Gramps was still alive to greet me when I came in the door. Standing straight again I opened the door knowing that our target was in here, even if my body was screaming to run away so it didn't have to look in that house and make that unreal nightmare back into reality, to make everything seem so peaceful instead of the blatant terror that used to be my home. Well the only one I remembered anyways.

_ Stupid twit had to hide here of all places in the world it had to be here. If he isn't already dead I will take him back to konoha and kill him myself. But I still wonder what he looks like?_ "Well he should be in here, common buddy" I stepping inside the place it was easy to see there was fresh blood drippings on the floor and mud was also trailing its way farther into the house. "Honestly does this person have no manors at all when he's in someone else's house?"

Ok I'll admit it I was utterly annoyed with the man and I didn't even know what the hell he looked like. So for all I knew the person in this house could really be an enemy that was out for the kid and scroll of forbidden arts that which happened to be the missing item of our village, then found in the hidden village of grass then partially retrieved. That was until sound had shown up effectively cutting off everything regarding intelligence on this matter, "so they sent this guy to clean up this stupid mess, since ROOT is supposed to be disbanding soon. That lady has no idea how important our ROOT ANBU operations have helped that village out and now we are just thrown out like yesterday's trash. " I heaved a large sigh and went into the main living room. The only place that was large enough to fend off any oncoming attacks but safe enough to catch ones breath if you weren't fallowed into the center of the house where the room was located. "Jeez how many traps did this guy set off and replace with his own. It's not fair that my house was tampered with, and if gramps was still alive he'd had the man by the ear replacing all the traps he made useless for no real reason. I mean if they had sent us out in the first place then this whole stupid mess wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Shadow just looked at me in disbelief "WHAT!" I snapped making it seem sharper then I had intended it to be.

"You're showing a hell of a lot of emotion for a cold blooded killer from ROOT ANBU, and that if Danzo-sama saw it you'd just get more lashings and probably no dinner again. Plus he might try something stupid again like try and take me away again, although…" he trailed off with a simple evil dog grin spread wide across his black wolf face. I bumped his side with my hip since he was tall enough for me to ride and just as strong for it too, I smiled back at him giving a slight nod of my head. At least until he stopped in his tracks and his fur bristled by what was in front of us blocking the door to the main living room.

**Kisumi:** yay another chapter done isn't she sweet… *gets an angry glare from many ppl*

**Kizumi:** No she's not; because she took toooooo long to even make this chapter appear and she left a cliff hanger to go with it!

**A/N:** Yes I know this is a majorly late chapter but I lost not only my notes (which I have found again yay) but I also had a few family issues come up which needed immediate tending to. But now I have everything back in order and will be updating everything once I reacquaint myself with my old friends (aka my stories) if anyone is still reading this please R&R because I am my own beta though I am willing to accept any help given. oh right i almost forgot, Ro was made way before i ever thought of Kisumi and Kizumi. this is one story i started on paper


End file.
